


[莫萨] 夜行动物

by LOSTstigma



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSTstigma/pseuds/LOSTstigma
Summary: 今晚只是一场在书店里面向爱好者的小型交流会，在戴上眼镜时萨列里说服自己，不会有任何问题。





	[莫萨] 夜行动物

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自竹子提到的，想要弄脏旅装萨的眼镜。

突如其来的一阵不协调感让萨列里停止手中的动作。系了一半的领巾松松垮垮地搭在他的手指上。他本应如同往常一样搭配好合适的衬衫和领巾，为今晚的演出做准备。然而前一天晚上莫扎特打来的那通电话以及后续的事情像一颗定时炸弹一样在他脑中作响。  
到今天为止他们已经有半个月没有见面，现在两人位于世界的两端，莫扎特打来电话的时候萨列里算了一下时间，那边应该即将天亮。这让他有了些不详的预感。  
电话内容一开始非常正常，充满了一些学生，乐迷或者是媒体提到他们时所津津乐道的那种老夫老夫的日常感。他们交换了些各自的状况，巡演中的趣事，直到莫扎特开始询问关于明天演出的服装。  
“和以往一样。”萨列里习惯的是统一性，他会保证每一场演出的服饰不会有太大的差别，就像是他标志性的红色发带，条纹外套，棕色皮鞋，衬衫以及对应颜色的领巾。  
“领巾？红色的那条吗，萨列里？”  
“是的。”  
“我更喜欢它绑着你的手腕或者遮住你眼睛的样子。”  
经验告诉萨列里，此刻他不应该按照对方的思路走下去，他试图转移话题，电话那头的莫扎特似乎是在床上翻了个身，发出了很舒服的声音：“你知道，我是夜行动物，天亮之前都是我的活跃时刻，而现在，我的脑子里全都是你在我身下的样子。那么萨列里，告诉我，你现在是准备睡觉了吗？”  
“很快。”  
“你现在穿着什么衣服？”  
“我觉得现在说这些并不合适。”萨列里打断了男友的电话性爱邀请，“如果我没记错，三小时后你就要坐飞机前往下一个巡演的城市，我不认为现在是一个合适的时候。”  
萨列里并非没有对男友的欲求心理，然而一旦进入工作状态他就有了更需要集中注意力的理由。显然莫扎特不是这么想，他相当不满地牢骚了几句，很快就随着一个带有怨气的“晚安，我会尽快来见你。”结束了对话。  
接下来的这一晚对于萨列里而言并不容易。他梦见莫扎特在他身侧，红色领巾遮住了他的眼睛，几缕金色的刘海从布料上方垂下，他在看向自己，萨列里意识到，然而他的身体无法动弹。只能看到莫扎特缓缓来到自己身上，莫扎特的手在萨列里腰侧上下抚摸着，呼吸随着吻用情欲的温度印在颈侧和胸口：“告诉我，萨列里，你现在穿着什么衣服？”  
闹钟响起的声音几乎是瞬间让萨列里从床上坐起来。他关掉闹钟，头脑一片混沌，他的睡衣扣子因这睡梦的缘由被解开了几颗，下身也已经发硬。萨列里揉着脸试图让自己清醒一些，却令昨夜的梦境愈发清晰：在这个梦里莫扎特成为了蒙着眼睛的一方，即便如此他也没有放弃贪婪地索取，以至于温柔都显得灼热而多余。  
萨列里决定去浴室处理后续。恰到好处的水温冲去身上的汗水，他的思维稍稍清晰了些。下身依然挺立。他最终还是伸手开始抚慰前段，热度在小腹缓慢聚集起来，却还差了些什么。萨列里闭着眼回想他们上一次的电话性爱内容，莫扎特的声音有时会让萨列里想到蛇，电话那头用充满诱惑的危险语调说着：“把腿张开些，萨列里，自己去做那些我会对你做的事，就像是我的手指在侵犯你。”  
于是他照做了，他还不习惯在浴室里自己开拓身体，试图去模仿莫扎特的节奏，手指并不灵活地寻找敏感点，即便如此，他的身体还是因为羞耻和快感愈发滚烫。高潮来临之前莫扎特会凑近，舔吻着他的唇和耳朵，失控的声音重复着他的名字：“萨列里，我的萨列里……”萨列里仰起脖子，随着喉咙里压抑的一声破碎的呻吟，射在自己手中。  
那之后萨列里又花了更长的时间去清理并整理干净想法，尽管他总是会抱怨莫扎特随时随地都在发情，但是他也清楚自己会有对莫扎特充满欲望的时刻，只不过他能够通过自己的理性和耐心将这种念头压制下去。等走到衣柜前时，他以为自己已经准备好了，可以又变回为那个在整个歌剧院面前都泰然自若的音乐家萨列里。但是当他带上红色领巾，手指在绸质的布料间滑动时，身体里的警报声再次作响，似乎在告诫着有什么更不妙的事情在等着自己。萨列里并不能说出原因为何，但最终他还是取下领巾，脱掉衬衫，选择了更为休闲的高领毛衣。今晚只是一场在书店里面向爱好者的小型交流会，在戴上眼镜时萨列里说服自己，不会有任何问题。

中午与负责人一起吃了午餐并确认过流程和注意事项之后，萨列里有了几小时的空闲时间，他决定带上书找个安静的咖啡馆度过，甜品是解决焦虑和压力的最好武器。这时候他的手机震了一下，是莫扎特的短信，他发了个地址给萨列里，表示这是他周围所有甜点爱好者一致推荐的店。  
有时候他们之间默契得可怕。  
他给莫扎特回了感谢的信息，迅速得到对方让他赶快去尝试的催促以及那之后更多的，夸张的爱意。  
萨列里看完最后一个爱心时抬头，他已经到了这家店门口，上班时间又是午餐之后，没有太多人，他点了一份纽约芝士蛋糕，在户外树下找了个合适的位置，初夏的布鲁克林尚未展露出獠牙，更像是条在脚边徘徊的温顺宠物狗；可爱的女服务生将碟子放在他手边，还多了一个浇了糖浆的冰淇淋球。“这是送给您的。”她非常热情地介绍自己是萨列里的乐迷，并且骄傲地展示了自己名牌上的“Armida”  
“这不是你的真名吧？”他在菜单背面签下名字。对方小心地将这张纸加进钱包里，露出美国女孩特有的灿烂笑容：“从今天开始就是了。”  
芝士蛋糕口感浓郁，青柠味的冰淇淋恰到好处地抵消芝士的甜腻，糖浆中淡淡的酒香也丰富了感官体验。下次一定要带莫扎特来这里，萨列里想，他一定会喜欢的。风从树叶间穿拂，试图去翻动那本被遗忘的书。他太沉迷于甜点带来的幸福感，并没有及时发现身体的异样。  
起初是身体逐渐发热，从大脑开始逐渐蔓延的温暖，或许是酒精的缘故。萨列里对于酒精非常敏感，当然这也无法阻止私底下他会少量饮用甜酒，除了味蕾的满足，也会让他产生一种飘飘然的放松，就像是现在他脑子里感觉到的：他的脑内如同在奏响最美妙的音乐，每一条神经都柔软地顺从，这种愉悦感一阵阵地给予自己足够的刺激。然而这种满足感逐渐被一种习惯之后的空虚所代替，萨列里意识到不对，他的身体不再只是感受到令人愉快的飘飘然，得不到满足的刺痒感开始蚕食他的神经。他试图起立，身体却沉重得让他踉跄了一步。他似乎听到那个自称Armida的姑娘想要过来帮忙，出于惊恐，萨列里已经做好了拒绝的打算，接着他感觉有个人从身后扶住了自己的肩膀：“萨列里先生就交给我吧。”  
“莫扎特先生？”  
“我猜他压力太大酒精过敏的老毛病又犯啦，不过没关系，我带他休息去就好。今晚也请一定不要错过他的活动。”莫扎特的声音近在萨列里耳边，“没关系的，跟着我来就好，萨列里。”  
是盯上猎物的蛇发出的警告声。

他们去了莫扎特住下的酒店（那里更近，莫扎特一再强调，他的手始终搭在萨列里腰侧，让萨列里有很不好的预感）。莫扎特在进门之后让萨列里躺在那张巨大而柔软的床上，自己转身走进卫生间。  
“你是不是应该解释一下？”  
眼镜被摘下，浸透凉水的毛巾放在萨列里额头，莫扎特体温偏高的手抚着他的脸侧：“演出时间调整了，反正都是明天的事，所以我想，为什么不干脆来见你呢，萨列里？”  
“你在冰淇淋里加了什么？”  
“只是拜托那位可爱的小姐稍稍多加了一些朗姆酒而已。没有考虑到你的身体状况我很抱歉。”话语中没有半点抱歉的味道，“不过你也真是过分啊，萨列里，此时不是欢迎我的惊喜到来，反而先质疑我的动机吗？”莫扎特俯身，没有扎起来的金发从肩膀滑落到萨列里脸上，“就算我想做什么，白天也不是我习惯的选择。所以安心休息吧，萨列里。”  
他将稍微温暖了一些的毛巾罩在萨列里眼睛上，用手拨开额头被汗水和凉水打湿的头发，充满怜爱地落下一个吻。萨列里感觉到这个吻有些不太一样，嘴唇触碰的地方残留了些许化妆品的粘滞感，想到了路上瞥见的莫扎特的样子：“你看上去不错。”  
紫色西装和几乎要从领口溢出的鲜花让他看上去更像是个出来拍摄封面照的模特。这样亲昵的距离中萨列里可以闻到些许花香，夹杂在莫扎特身上有些脂粉味的香水之中，虽然不是萨列里喜欢的味道，但此刻足够让他获得些许平复。他感觉到莫扎特的手抚着自己的脸和手臂，在试着让萨列里放松下来，下一个吻在鼻尖：“需要休息了吗，萨列里？”  
萨列里身体在诉说着相反的欲望，他的莫扎特就在身旁，可他最终还是稳住呼吸，开口：“抱歉，给我两个小时的休息时间就好。”  
“好的。”  
床上的重量消失了，在萨列里能够回答之前，莫扎特的声音在他耳边响起，“如果我说那不只是酒精呢，萨列里？”温度陡然上升，更像是一种威胁：“你以为我真的是来让你休息的？”  
毛巾被取下丢在一边，这一次莫扎特的吻以无可抵挡的热度袭上萨列里的唇，因为惊讶而略微张开的嘴为莫扎特提供了绝佳的入口，他轻易地撬开萨列里齿关，用右手托着他的后脑，让这个吻变成侵略性的掠夺仪式，萨列里本就因为酒精而有些模糊的大脑经过了再一次灼烧，身体的感觉被数倍放大，莫扎特的左手解开他短风衣前的纽扣，随后不安分地放在他胸口，隔着毛衣缓缓搓揉敏感的乳首，萨列里喉咙里漏出一丝呻吟，呼吸节奏被打乱，他想要从这个吻中抽身，却被立刻追上，整个人被按倒在莫扎特身下，近乎被动地承受着对方的渴求。“萨列里。”在结束了这个漫长的深吻之后莫扎特看着身下自己的爱人，在外人面前永远精心打理的衣着此刻被弄得乱七八糟，一向沉稳甚至有些冷漠的表情被身体的欲望出卖，眼眸泛上情热的颜色，“你为什么不阻止我，萨列里？”  
萨列里伸手抚上对方的脸，他的小恋人总是贪得无厌而又毫无耐心，萨列里清楚这一点，当他需要糖的时候，恐怕是半刻的等待都无法做到。他吻上莫扎特，用舌头向对方发出邀请，得到了极不情愿的回应。他并没有得到谅解，或许是对于昨晚萨列里冷漠反应的回击：“我晚上七点有工作。”萨列里在吻的间隙开口，偶尔的放纵对萨列里而言又未尝不可，不知道是体内尚未退下的热度，还是他的确是从心底在渴求对方的身体 ，他试着让声音听上去不那么迫切，“不要太激烈。”  
在结束这个有些冷淡的吻之后莫扎特看着他的爱人：“我希望你偶尔把我放在更前面一些的位置。”  
“那之后，我全部都是你的。”  
萨列里看到莫扎特嘴角逐渐变成一个满意的弧度，是他熟悉的莫扎特，他低头再次吻上萨列里，舌头的的热度攻击敏感的口腔，他的手也不安分地伸进萨列里的羊毛衫之下，在手指触及皮肤的瞬间感觉到对方身体的颤抖。萨列里的身体比他记忆中敏感了很多，腰部又是弱点，只需要轻抚就可以听到舒服的鼻音。但这一切根本不够。莫扎特在床上依旧愿意作为主导者，他开始亲吻萨列里的脖子，优美的线条因为身体的快感而显露出愈发色情的破绽，他的吻顺着血管，偶尔故意地轻咬或是吮吸会换来喉咙深处渴望的声音。他手上的速度放慢了些，沿着平坦的小腹向身体下方移动，隔着裤子揉着萨列里已经明显勃起的前端。  
“等……等一下。”萨列里伸手阻止了莫扎特进一步的动作，尽管他看上去也是享受其中，在莫扎特耳边低声开口，“让我来。”  
萨列里极少在性爱中采取主动，因为这是莫扎特的领域，通常而言他只需要躺下，或者按照莫扎特的指示，就像是指挥和乐队的关系，他们双方都能从做爱中得到足够的快感，但是一个主动的萨列里未免有些太过于诱人。萨列里将他的指挥家按在身下，亲吻他的脸，脖子，锁骨，随后他逐一解开莫扎特的衬衣扣子，每一次都紧接着在苍白的胸口上印下一处虔诚的印记。他吻着莫扎特的小腹，将手放上那条有着恶魔尾巴的皮带：“可以继续吗？”  
莫扎特从床上支起身子，捧着萨列里的脸，给了他一个热烈的吻：“让我看着你，萨列里。”  
他结婚五年的爱人，他喜欢了十余年的意大利甜心先生，他那总是一本正经的作曲家丈夫，此刻正跪在旅馆的地毯上，穿戴整齐为他口交，甚至又戴上了他的眼镜。只是看着这幅光景，看着镜片后低垂的红色眼睛，昔日严厉的目光此刻顺从无比，这些都令莫扎特兴奋不已。萨列里依然戴着那双红色手套，手指有时会装作无意地沿着血管扫过柱身，感觉插在自己发间的手收紧了些，他尝试着吞得更深一点，并不时用舌头扫过敏感的前端，依照记忆中莫扎特曾经为自己做过的那样。“耐心，亲爱的。”每当萨列里位于高潮的边缘时莫扎特总是会停下来，看着自己理智已经被烧断的样子，他总是能够在这样的反复之间让萨列里最终享受到如潮水一般细密的快感。可萨列里依旧不确定莫扎特能否有同样的愉悦体验，他略微抬头，对上莫扎特有些失焦的眼神：“萨列里？”他的手指从发间移动到了萨列里的耳朵以及脖子，缓慢爱抚着，“萨列里，做得很好，萨列里。”  
音乐家的耳朵异常灵敏，所以萨列里能够从莫扎特的声音中意识到他应该做什么，他稍稍加重了舔舐的力道，得到莫扎特越发粗重的呼吸，手指箍紧了他并试图让阴茎进入更深，他的分身正在得到萨列里的安抚，虽然还是有些生涩，然而充满讨好的意味，湿热的口腔将分身包裹着，敏感部位也得到格外的照顾。这样的性爱之中莫扎特依然会处于指挥家的位置，或者说从一开始，性爱就是莫扎特的领域。他们的关系就是萨列里这只昼行动物与莫扎特这只夜行动物的交流与妥协。萨列里教会他如何去表达人类的情感，而莫扎特教会对方如何去接受身体的欢愉。他毫不掩饰地将自己下身的感受通过呻吟或者手指的动作传递给萨列里，萨列里学得很快，甚至会时不时地吞得更深一些。灼热感在莫扎特下腹迅速积累，而萨列里突然的深喉让莫扎特终于失控，他试图将萨列里推开，然而高潮来得过于强烈，精液射在萨列里额头和刘海上，在眼镜上也留下白浊的痕迹。  
莫扎特从床头取过纸巾：“你知道，弄脏你的眼镜曾经是我最渴望的画面之一。”  
“现在呢？”  
“我还知道了这会让你尝起来有我的味道。”  
尽管这样说着，莫扎特还是替萨列里摘下眼镜，擦干净之后置于床头柜上，顺势将萨列里再次压在身下，亲吻着他的脸，在他耳边开口，带着饕足之后的慵懒和温存：“接下来交给我就好，萨列里。”

由于平素良好的锻炼习惯，萨列里身上肌肉也很匀称，腰臀线条非常漂亮。莫扎特有点可惜地在腰上轻捏了一把，随后凑上去咬着萨列里的耳朵：“腿再并拢些，亲爱的。”  
萨列里的毛衣下端被掀到胸口，乳首因为不时的照顾而挺立，偶尔与衣物或是手指的轻触都会让他的声音中多了些失控的意味。而莫扎特显然不会这么轻易放过他，他用手指取了些膏体，自脊椎最后几节开始逐渐向下滑去，在股缝间游移时明显感觉到萨列里身体的颤抖，上身更低地埋进床单里，将后面更多地暴露给莫扎特，他不由得可惜了当下的目标并非那里，在触到后穴之前将手抽出，又挤了些润滑剂在手上，贴着腿缝开始缓慢抽插。他们极少这样做，放在几年前莫扎特甚至根本不相信自己会愿意接受这样没有插入形式的做爱。然而萨列里值得所有的尝试，莫扎特想，哪怕是一场缺少实质的性爱。  
插入的过程并不需要对待后穴那般谨慎，可莫扎特依然在控制着，让一切缓缓进行，同样湿热紧致的大腿内侧给他带来了不亚于进入的快感，黏腻的水声与肉体交媾的声音刺激着音乐家的耳朵，他俯身去咬萨列里的后颈和肩膀，感受到身下人身体也同样做出了舒服的反应，他在那些旁人看不见的地方尽情留下自己的痕迹，右手以同样的节奏开始安抚萨列里的下体，酒精和前戏让萨列里的身体彻底为情欲而沦陷，腰有些不受控制地随着莫扎特的动作摆动，寻求更深的刺激。莫扎特捕捉到身体信号，加快抽送的速度，有些强势地拉扯萨列里的头发，两人靠近了些，进行着很不舒服的亲吻，他用舌头将萨列里的呻吟捣得支离破碎，“萨列里，”在这近乎掠夺的行为中萨列里又模糊想起了那个梦，而现在他的下身正在被这个男人以更激烈的双重热度攻击着，“我的萨列里。”  
他们在接吻中迎来了高潮。

待到收拾完毕已经没有多少时间留给萨列里，他俯身给了他丈夫一个吻，情欲燃烧之后剩下些许灰烬，亮晶晶的如同星星一般，是他们之间已经不必再 用语言去表达的依存感。他们长久地看着对方，又像是初次见到彼此，直到莫扎特开口：“老实讲，你再这么盯着我下面又会很不妙。”  
萨列里在他额头吻了一下：“那么，晚上见。”  
等到门被关上，莫扎特在床上翻了个身，主办方已经发来短信告知今晚活动的时间地点。他将作为嘉宾出现在萨列里的活动上，连萨列里本人都不知晓。届时他将站在书架之后，听着他的丈夫向人们讲述音乐和创作的魅力之处，耐心回答乐迷的提问，偶尔会有一两个让萨列里甚至是莫扎特都感到尴尬的私人问题，可萨列里在大众面前总是游刃有余，必然能巧妙岔开话题或者面不改色地讲一些稍后会让刷推特的粉丝们尖叫的答案。最后一定是会让萨列里现场演奏，他或许会像之前一样，从最受欢迎的歌剧中选择，又或许会将他最近创作的钢琴协奏曲透露一部分出来。但无论如何，莫扎特将会在距离他最近的那个书架之后，用欣赏和爱意看着他的萨列里。等到结束时，他会迅速整理好思路，走到灯光之下，看着萨列里一瞬间眼底也掩藏不住的诧异，他思索着自己将如何用一贯的尖酸语调去夸他的丈夫。  
以及在那之后又会在哪里发生些什么。  
太阳即将落下，莫扎特身体里的夜行动物再次醒来。

Fin.

ps，真的只是酒……


End file.
